Kick and the Alphabet
by Watch.Me.Try
Summary: Starting with A I'm going to go through the alphabet. Kick, and anti-Kick. Half of these oneshots are angsty and depressing. Just so you know. There are some happy ones though. Rated T just to be safe. Chapter 21:One. I'm putting this story on HAITUS.
1. Apple

**A/N: I have decided to make a Kickin it alphabet. Most of these, if not all, will be oneshots. In this one, Jack and Kim are already dating. This is in Kim's POV**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kickin it.**

_**APPLE**_

_I was tossing my apple around when I missed it. The new boy spun around, catching the apple with his foot and kicked it up so he could catch it in his hand. He looked up with these soft dark brown eyes. I nearly melted when he looked at me. "Alright, that was almost cool. I'm Kim." I said. _

_"I'm Jack. I'm new."He smiled a gorgeous smile._

_"Yeah, I can tell, you still have that new guy smell." He laughed._

_"Um...can I have my apple back?" I asked, smiling shyly at him._

_"Oh! Sorry..." He replied, handing me the apple. When our hands touched,I felt goosebumps throughout my arm._

_"Well, maybe I'll see you around Kim." _

_I bit my lip and smiled."Maybe you will." We walked away._

Today, exactly one year later, Jack and I are sitting her, hand in hand. "I love apples."

He looked over at me. "Huh? Why do you love apples?"

"Because they helped me meet you." He smiled and leaned over to give me a kiss. after a couple minutes, we pulled away. "I love apples, too"He replied.

It's true. It all started with an apple.

**A/N: So what did you think of it? Sorry it was so short. I'll try to do the next one soon.**

**Sakura**

**Please Review!**


	2. Break My Heart

**Me: "Jack! Come and do the disclaimer like you promised, please."  
Jack: "Huh? I never promised."  
Me: "Yes you did. Rudy took us all to the beach and Kim walked by in her bikini and you were checking her out. I asked you if you could do the disclaimer today, and you mumbled sure."  
Jack: *Turns beet red* "I-I wasn't checking Kim out."  
Kim: "Looks like somebody has a crush on me."  
Jack: "Hey, you were staring at me!"  
Kim: "No I wasn't!"  
"Yes you were!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"N-"  
Me: "GUYS! Jack, get your butt over here and do the disclaimer or else feel my wrath."  
Jack:" Fine! Sakura doesn't own Kickin it or the song. All she owns are the new characters. "  
Me: "Thank you. Now on with ze story!"**

Jack's POV  
I was checking my email when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"JACK! I'm freaking out! I don't know what to do!" Kimm sounded panicked.

"Woah, Kim. Calm down. I'll be right over, okay?"

" 'Kay. Just hurry!" She shrieked. I hung up my phone and ran out of the house across the street to Kim's house. I ran in and up to her room.

I found Kim shrieking and throwing stuff around the room. "Holy crap, Kim! What happened?"

"What'sgoingtohappen?Whatishegoingtodo?Whatifhehurtsme?Whatifsomethinggoeswrong?"She was hyperventilating.

"Kim. Kim? KIM!" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"What? " She shrieked.

" Take a deep breath. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm performing a song at the talent show tonight. It's break my heart by Victoria Duffield. You know how Cody and Krista cheated on us with each other? And you broke up with her?" I nodded, "Well, Cody doesn't know that I know, and I'm gonna break up with him after I sing."

"Okay. Calm down. First of all, he won't hurt you, second, you won't mess up." She nodded.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you watch me sing?"

"Sure."

She sang it really well. " You definitely don't need to worry about messing up. As for him hurting you? I'll make sure that won't happen."

"Okay. Thanks, Jack." She gave me a hug.

"You're welcome, Kimmy."She whacked me.

"Don't call me Kimmy, and go away so I can get ready."

" 'Kay. See you at the talent show." I left and went home.

1 hour later, at the school 

"Up next, Kim Crawford."

She walked up to the microphone, "I'm going to be singing Break my Heart by Victoria Duffield. I'll tell you who this song is for, after I sing this."

She started to sing.

_"Broken glass,_  
_Broken heart,_  
_There's a picture that's been laid on the floor._  
_Empty space, on the wall,_  
_While I'm staring at it_  
_Wishing that you'd call._  
_'Cause every time you call me up,_  
_I'm reminded of the pain you caused._  
_Can't move on, it's so hard._  
_When you keep on coming back for more!_

_It's time for me to say,_  
_I know you're only gonna break my heart _  
_you're getting in the way,_  
_I should've see this coming right from the start._  
_So baby don't come around anymore,_  
_Or you'll be standing outside my front door._  
_So listen as I say,_  
_Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
_Cause you're only gonna break my heart._  
_You're only gonna break my heart_

_(I'm tearing us apart) _  
_You're only gonna break my heart_  
_(i'm tearing us apart)_

_Everyday, _  
_it's the same. _  
_I keep seeing you I keep hearing your name._  
_And I know that one day_  
_I'll get over you and I'll be ok._  
_But every time you call me up_  
_I'm reminded of the pain you caused._  
_Can't move on, it's so hard,_  
_When you keep on coming back for more!_

_It's time for me to say,_  
_I know you're only gonna break my heart _  
_You're getting in the way,_  
_I should see this coming right from the start._  
_So baby don't come around anymore_  
_Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
_So listen as I say, _  
_Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
_'Cause you're only gonna break my heart._

_Someday, somehow I might say _  
_These words aloud._  
_and i'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right_  
_But not right now._

_It's time for me to say_  
_I know you're only gonna break my heart _  
_You're getting in the way_  
_I should've see this coming right from the start_  
_So baby don't come around anymore._  
_Or you'll be standing outside my front door_  
_So listen as I say..._  
_Baby I'm tearing us apart_  
_Cause you're only gonna break my heart..._  
_You're only gonna break my heart_  
_You're only gonna break my heart_

She finished singing. She took a deep breath.

" I caught my boyfriend Cody Andrews cheating on me with Krista Carter. This song is my way of saying, Cody, I'm breaking up with you. I can't trust you." She looked over at Cody, who had a shocked and angry face. Kim got off the stage and walked over to me, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry.

"See," I whispered, "You did it."

"Thanks, Jack, for everything." She gave me a quick hug, and left to go home. I decided to leave too. I walked home, and I saw Kim and her mom pull into their driveway, and go inside.

"Someday," I whispered, "Someday, you'll know how I feel."****

A/N: So, what did you guys think of this? Good, bad, okay, horrible, awesome?

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

Sakura


	3. Crush and Chrushed

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for not updating. I really don't have a good excuse other than school chores babysitting blah blah blah. Anyways I finally figured out a good one shot to do. I should be updating more regularly. I already have a few written.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: so, I don't feel like doing it today, so Jerry will be.**

**Jerry:Huh? I have to do what?**

**Me: the disclaimer.**

**Jerry: No. I refuse.**

**Me: DO IT, JERRY!**

***Jack and Kim come over***

**Jack: Woah woah woah. What happened?**

**Jerry: Sakura wants me to do the disclaimer.**

**Kim: be a gentleman, Jerry.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Jerry: Yo, dudes, I'm not a gentleman.**

**Me and Kim: DON'T CALL ME A DUDE!**

***We chase after Jerry, who is screaming his head off***

**Jack: Well, since they're busy, I'll do the disclaimer. Sakura doesn't own anything but the storyline and my extremely annoying sister, Sam-**

**Sam: Hey!**

**Jack: Love ya, sis! Oh, and don't forget to review! **

**_Kim's POV_**

"Okay, Kim! Go!" Grace said, grinning. She and Sam were pushing me out the door.

"And don't forget to come tell us EVERYTHING afterwards!" Sam yelled.

I giggled. "Kay!"

**_%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%_**

I stopped and gasped. Two people were making out in front of me. Kelsey and...Jack. I ran out of the dojo doors and ran the 2 blocks home to where Sam and Grace were waiting, with tears streaming down my face. As I ran in, I passed my mom.

"Kim, honey, are you okay?"

I ignored her and ran up to my room, then stopped at the doorway.

Sam and Grace saw me standing there with tears streaming down my face, and immediately gave me hugs.

"What happened?" Sam asked quietly.

"I-I saw J-Jack and K-Kelsey" I sobbed.

They guided me over to my bed, and sat down, with Grace's arm around my shoulders, and Sam rubbing my back.

"You saw them what?" Grace asked.

"M-Making o-out" I chocked out, then started sobbing uncontrollably on Grace's shoulder.

"Shh. He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't realize how special you are." Sam tried to sooth me.

"You'll find someone better than him." Grace promised.

"B-but, I d-don't w-want anyone else! I w-want Jack!" I sobbed.

The doorbell rang. Then, Mom shouted up the stairs,

"Kim! Jack is here!" I started sobbing even harder.

Sam sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

**_#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#_**

**_Sam's POV_**

I went downstairs, and Jack looked surprised to see me.

"What're you doing here,Sam?"

I glared at him. "I could say the same to you, _Jack_." I growled.

"I wanted to tell Kim something."

"Oh?" I spat, "And does that something have to do with _Kelsey_?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" He asked confused.

"Leave. Kim doesn't want to see you."

"How'd you know? I'm here best friend!" He retorted.

"Was, Jack. Was" I replied quietly.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Do you know why I'm here? Grace and I were comforting Kim."

"Sam, I-"

"I'M NOT DONE YET JACK! Y'KNOW WHY KIM IS CRYING? BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yelled.

"WHY WOULD IT BE BECAUSE OF ME?" He yelled right back.

"She found the jerk she liked, who I know for a fact likes her back, making out with one of her ex-best friends."

"And? That would have to do with me, how?"

"That jerk was you." I said, quietly.

"Sam, I-"

"Get out, Jackson. Now."

"Sam-"

"NOW!" I yelled. he turned on his heel and left. I sighed and went back upstairs.

**_%#%#%#%#%#%%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#_**

**_Kim's POV_**

"I got rid of him."

I looked up with tears streaming down my face. I gave Sam a small smile of thanks. She just looked at me worriedly.

She came and sat beside me again and let me cry into her shoulder, while Grace rubbed my back soothingly.

"It b-hurts s-so m-much!" I gasped.

"I know, Kim I know." Sam murmured.

"Kim, sweetie," Grace said, "They wouldn't have called it a crush if it didn't hurt so much."

**A/N: I think I hurt Kim too much in my stories. Well, my next chapter will be a happy one. I have way too many stories written that I'll probably never publish...**

**Oh, I'm a little disappointed on how many reviews I have for this story. Only 8? Seriously? I know a LOT of people are reading these stories. **

**I'm not updating until I get 20 MORE reviews. I don't care if they're 3 words long, or if they're a paragraph long. Just review. Oh, and please go check out my other stories. And, can you vote on my poll for which song I should do in my songfic series next?**

**Thanks,**

**Sakura.**

**P.S. I'm sorry this Author Note was so long.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. AN: Sorry, but this is important

**A/N: Okay, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I'm sticking to my promise for 28 reviews. **

**I'm really disappointed in you guys. There are HUNDREDS of you reading this story. IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO REVIEW! **

**But, there are a few who have reviewed more than once. Thanks to:**

**FanfIcgoddess**

**krc93**

**bellafan22**

**I really wish I could update soon, but I need 28 reviews. Am I just a bad writer? Do you guys just not like this story? Tell me if I should continue or just discontinue.**

**Can you guys also PLEASE vote on my poll? It would mean a lot to me.**

**And for any Hunger Games fans, I wrote a poem. Can you go check it out? I don't have any reviews on it yet.**

**Thanks, now review if you want me to continue.**

**~Sakura~**


	5. Denying

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! It really means a lot to me that you goys care so much. In literally a week, I went from 8 review to 28.**

**Thanks to these guys for reviewing more than once:**

**Vanessa2799**

**FanfIcGoddess**

**Bellafan22**

**krc93**

**Okay, so as promised, here is Chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't feel like doing the disclaimer today, so Eddie will.**

**Eddie: What? You never asked me to.**

**Me: Well, I just told you to do it.**

**Eddie: You have to pay me $50.**

**Me:FINE! Just do the disclaimer.**

**Eddie: Sakura doesn't own anything, nor anyone, but Sam. *turns to me* Money.**

**Me: Here.**

**Eddie: This is MONOPOLY MONEY!**

**Me: * shrugs shoulders* You didn't say which kind of money. *walks away***

**Milton: Why the heck does she carry monopoly money around with her?**

**Eddie: I have absolutely no idea...**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

_Kim's POV_

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Oh, freak. JACKSON ANDREW ANDERSON! YOU TRICKED ME! THAT'S CHEATING!" I screamed.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not"

"Is not!"

"Is too! Oh, crap. KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD! YOU'RE A BIG HYPOCRITE!"

_Sam's POV_

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

I sighed and walked up to them. "SHUT IT!"

They quieted down instantly.

"Thank you. Now, what were you two arguing about THIS TIME?"

And, they started talking at the same time. I sighed and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, now, Kim. What were you two arguing about?"

"He called me a scaredy cat." She muttered.

"Seriously you two? Can you get ANY more immature? You're 15 for Merlin's sake. Grow UP."

The guys snickered in the corner.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Eddie said.

"We do not!" They said in unison.

I shook my head. "No. Eddie, you're right. They would make a good couple."

I smirked. They were blushing. They looked at each other, then turned around and walked out of the doors.

"Wow. Gotta hand it to you, Sam. That was a good plan." Jerry remarked.

I smirked. "Told you it would work. Now gimme."

The guys groaned, but each handed over 10 bucks.

"I was hoping you'd forget." Milton muttered.

I smirked. "No chance of that happening. It's me we're talking about, remember?"

_Kim's POV_

We looked at eachother then walked out of the dojo doors.

"So, um...Jack. Uh, d'you wanna go to my house?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

We were sitting on my bed, facing each other.

"So, Kim..."

"Yeah?"

"Why d'you think everyone teases us about being a couple? I mean, I know you have a crush on me- OW! KIMMY!" He yelled when I punched him.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Crush. On. You. Get. That. Through. Your. Head." I replied. "And to answer your question, I mean, if you think about it, whenever a teenage boy and girl are together, even if they aren't dating, everyone automatically assumes they are dating."

"True. PLUS, with your gigantic crush on me-OWIE KIMMY! STOP ABUSING ME!"

"then stop accusing me of having a crush on you. I'm starting to think you have a little crush on me." I smirked.

He leaned forward, so our foreheads were touching.

"Maybe I do. What d'you think?" he whispered.

I froze. As he moved closer, and closer.

Finally, our lips met.

_Jack's POV_

When we pulled apart, I grinned." So does this mean we're together?"

"Depends." Kim replied. "You still have to ask me."

"Alright then, Kimberly Ann Crawford. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

" 'Course I will."

"Oh, and Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew you always had a crush on me."

She rolled her eyes. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**A/N: So how'd you like it? So please tell me in a review. Personally I think it wasn't particularly good...**

**Anywho. PLEASE REVIEW! Then, I'll update the second part, which is where Sam and the guys find out.**

**~Sakura~**


	6. Denying Part 2

**A/N: I GOT 37 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I got 9 REVIEWS IN 1 DAY! You guys are the best! XD **

**Sorry if it is too short...anywho, this one is about the guys and Sam finding out. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Kickin' It.**

_Sam's POV_

I entered Falafel Phil's when I heard a voice.

"Sam!"

I turned around and gave Jerry a kiss, when I saw the guys.

"Hey Jer."

"So Sam, where's Jack?" Milton asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno. He might be at the dojo."

We left and went to the dojo.

I stopped suddenly and screamed. Jack and Kim looked like they were trying to swallow each other.

_Kim's POV_

We broke apart when Sam screamed.

"Yes?" I smirked.

Milton gaped at us. "Y-You t-two" Then fainted.

"JACKSON ANDREW ANDERSON! WHY WERE YOU SHOVING YOUR TONGUE DOWN MY BEST FRIEND'S THROAT?" Sam yelled at Jack.

Jack and I looked at each other and grinned.

"We were making out." We said in unision.

"Ew. Yeah. We got that." Jerry replied.

"But WHY?"Eddie added.

Jack grinned and I blushed.

"'Cause she's my girlfriend."

By this time, Milton woke up. He and Eddie had very unhappy expressions. Jerry was grinning as he held out his hand. "Gimme the dough."

Milton and Eddie groaned as they handed over 20 bucks each.

"What's going on here?" I asked indignantly.

_Jack's POV_

I chuckled as I saw Milton and Eddie sneak away as Kim was getting after Jerry.

"These idiots bet that we would catch you guys making out. I didn't bet, 'cause I know the consequences." Sam said.

"We bloody well do." Kim growled. Jerry screamed, then ran away with Kim tearing after him. Sam and I followed after them.

"SAM! JACK! HELP ME!" Jerry shrieked. We rolled our eyes.

"Dude. You're fighting a girl. You're gonna lose." Sam snorted.

After about 10 more minutes of Kim chasing Jerry around in circles, I decided to step in and help.

Just as she was passing me, I reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"JACK! LET ME GO!" She screamed as I carried her into the dojo.

"No." I replied, then whispered, "I'll give you a reward later."

"Fine. But you owe me." She muttered, then said low enough so only I could hear. "Big time."

I grinned. "I'd be glad to." I whispered.

"Well, Jack, I'm glad you two aren't in denial anymore." Sam remarked.

"So are we, Sam." I looked at Kim lovingly. "So are we."

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Personally, I don't like it much. But review please?**

**Oh, and who caught a movie reference in there? Do you know which one it is?**

**~Sakura~**


	7. Emptiness

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7. The song is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. Sorry if it's too short.**

**Disclaimer: Well OBVIOUSLY I don't own anything! I'm only 14, for Pete's sake.**

**Emptiness.**

**** She was empty after he got killed in a car accident. She used to be so full of energy, so happy, so full of life. Then, when he died, she broke.

She can't feel any emotions anymore. she just sits by her window, staring out. She hasn't spoken in months. She cries herself to sleep every night. Her best friend can barely get her out of bed each morning.

She goes out one day, and wakes up in a hospital. Her friends and parents are crying. A doctor comes in and tells her she's going to die. Then, for the first time in months, she smiles.

"Hi Jack." She died with a full heart and a smile on her face.

Now her friends are left with the emptiness.

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Yeah, yeah. I know. Probably a bit confusing.**

**Jack got hit in a car accident, and Kim hadn't smiled or even spoken in months. She's afraid of getting hit by a car. Sam could barely get Kim out of bed every morning, and one day, she coaxed her to go outside. Kim gets hit by a car, and she wakes up to a doctor telling her she's going to die. Then, she smiles and speaks, both for the first time in months.**

**Now, that I cleared that up, I want to ask you guys a question. Do you like my pairing of Jerry and Sam? I'm thinking of doing Alphabet oneshots of them. Please go to my profile page to vote on my poll.**

**You know how a lot of authors say they cry while writing oneshots? That has never happened to me. I just feel...empty. Huh. Goes along with the title of the chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**~Sakura~**

**P.S. Sorry the disclaimer wasn't funny like I usually make it. I'm not feeling very well. **


	8. Forever

**A/N: okay, well, here's chapter 7? Anyways. This is called Forever. it's in Kim's POV. **

**Jack cheated on her with Grace, all her friends abandoned her, and started bullying her, her parents started fighting constantly, and after 8 days of living like this, she decided to end it all. She wrote a letter to everyone, explaining why she committed suicide.**

**Now, you should go and listen to Who Knew by Pink when you're reading this. I couldn't figure out where to put the lyrics, but listen to the song while you read this.**

**Disclaimer: Why in the name of Merlin's pants do we need to do disclaimers? It's called FanFICTION for bloody sake.**

I slumped down on my bed, and buried my face in my arms. Muffled sobs racked my trembling body. I could heare my parents screaming at each other. Images of jack and Grace streamed through my head. I finally stopped sobbing and lifted my head.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, JOHNATHAN CRAWFORD!" Mom screamed.

Dad shouted back, "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU'D DIE!" The door slammed. My eyes filled up with tears again. I couldn't help but feeling like those words were directed to me, even though I know they weren't.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, then Mom came in my room.

"Kim, sweetie. Are you okay?"

I glared at her through my tears, and pulled my hair back, so she could have a full view of my face, stained with tears.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I screamed. "I hear my parents screaming at each other, my friends hate me, and my jerk of a boyfriend cheated on me! OF COURSE IM NOT OKAY!"

"Im sorr-"I interrupted her.

"No. You're not sorry. You never were."

"Yes, I was, Kim!" She protested.

"No, you weren't. You'll only be sorry once Im dead. And you would like that wouldn't you?"

Silence.

"Cause I can make that happen."

"Kim-"

I held up my hand. "No. Don't lie. You said we would always be a family." My voice cracked as I whispered, " You said forever."

My mom glared at me, then slapped me as she left my room. as soon as the door shut, the walls I built up broke. The dam broke, and my tears flowed down my cheeks. Once I stopped sobbing, I picked up a picture of me and my ex-best friends.

Milton had his arm around Julie, Eddie's around Kelsey, Jerry's around Sam, Jack's around me, and Grace's arm linked with mine.

We were all so happy.

I smiled as I picked up a permanent marker.

I drew a circle connecting Milton and Julie, one for Eddie and Kelsey, and one for Sam and Jerry. I drew a heart above me, and two lines connecting it with Grace and Jack. my hand shook as I drew an X over my face. I took a deep breath. I wrote a letter to anyone who finds it.

_May 18th, 2013 6:39_

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_My name is Kimberly Ann Crawford. You probably already know that. Let me tell you about my life these past few months. I used to be a popular, straight A student at Seaford High. I went to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, as a second-degree black , I made the mistake of dating Jackson Andrew Anderson. We were best friends. I had other best friends too: Samantha Kathryn Anderson, Jerry Caeser Martinez, Eddie Scott Johnson, Milton David Krubnick, Kelsey Louise Vergas, Julie Marie Hunter, and the Queen: Grace Chrystal Stevenson._

_8 days ago, my so-called 'friends' started ignoring me, then calling me names, and hating me. Then, today, 3 hours ago, I caught Jack cheating on me with Grace. I am writing this letter as my final goodbye. I am going to kill myself._

_To Rudy: I'm sorry I quit the dojo and didn't give you a proper reason. Now you know. _

_To Grace: I hate you. You stole my boyfriend. We were best friends for 12 bloody years. I thought you valued our friendship more than this._

_To Sam: Why did you betray me? You and Jack valued the Wasabi Code more than any of us. It's says to be LOYAL, Sam._

_To Jerry: You were like my big brother. How does it feel to know you killed your little sister?_

_To Eddie: Was it worth it? Worth bullying me? I hope you feel guilty. I hope you all do._

_To Kelsey: 8. The age we were when we met, the number of years we were best friends. And the number of days since you started bullying me._

_To Milton: I got you and Julie together. And how did you thank me? By bullying me._

_To Julie: I helped you with Milton. Why did you thank me by bullying me?_

_And last, but definitely to least, Jack: Why, Jack, WHY? I loved you. Why did you cheat on me? My heart broke when I saw you two. I never should've agreed to be your girlfriend. I should've known. But honestly, who knew? Who thought you would cheat on me? No one. No one ever did, because we were the perfect couple. But I was blind. I was blind to your faults. But, Jack? Remember this. I will always love you. Forever. And it's because of you I'm going to die. you said we would always be together. You said forever._

_I hope you all feel guilty. It's your fault. You said we would always be friends. You said forever._

_My parents just finished screaming at each other, and my dear 'mother' slapped me._

_I'm done with my life. I'm done letting people abuse me. I'm done living._

_Goodbye. And yes. I am breaking the Wasabi Code._

_Kimberly Anne Crawford_

I put it on my desk and put the photo ontop.

I ran over to my window and jumped. When I landed, I ran. I ran west, towards the setting sun, towards the beautiful sky. The wind was blowing in my face as I ran to the bridge.

Finally.

I smiled and dived.

Just like I do so often. The only difference is that I always resurfaced.

This time, I'm not going up. Ever again.

_Kimberly Anne Crawford_

_May 18, 1997- May 18, 2013_

_Suicide._

_She was abandoned and betrayed by trust._

_Alone forever._

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I personally like this oneshot. I think Im going to do a sequel-like thing with their reactions, and maybe one about HOW they betrayed Kim. **

**I'm a little disappointed about how many reviews I got for chapter 7. I only got 1. Thanks bellafan22. It means a lot.**

**So, what do you guys think about the sequel thingy? Do you want me to do one? **

**Thanks!**

**And, please review!**

**~Sakura~**


	9. Forever Part 2

**A/N: Well, I hurried and typed this up once I published the chapter. Hope you cried!**

**Sorry, but I'm not going to do everyone's POV. It'll be too long. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Sam. I don't think DisneyXD would let a 14 year old own Kickin' It.**

_Mrs. Crawford's POV_

I sighed. Kim's probably very upset at me right now. I knocked on her door.

"Kim. We need to talk."

No answer.

I sighed again and went inside. The room was empty. I went over to her desk, and picked up the letter, unknowingly letting a picture float to the ground.

_May 18th, 2013 6:39_

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_My name is Kimberly Ann Crawford. You probably already know that. Let me tell you about my life these past few months. I used to be a popular, straight A student at Seaford High. I went to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, as a second-degree black , I made the mistake of dating Jackson Andrew Anderson. We were best friends. I had other best friends too: Samantha Kathryn Anderson, Jerry Caeser Martinez, Eddie Scott Johnson, Milton David Krubnick, Kelsey Louise Vergas, Julie Marie Hunter, and the Queen: Grace Chrystal Stevenson._

_8 days ago, my so-called 'friends' started ignoring me, then calling me names, and hating me. Then, today, 3 hours ago, I caught Jack cheating on me with Grace. I am writing this letter as my final goodbye. I am going to kill myself._

_To Grace: I hate you. You stole my boyfriend. We were best friends for 12 bloody years. I thought you valued our friendship more than this._

_To Sam: Why did you betray me? You and Jack valued the Wasabi Code more than any of us. It's says to be LOYAL, Sam._

_To Jerry: You were like my big brother. How does it feel to know you killed your little sister?_

_To Eddie: Was it worth it? Worth bullying me? I hope you feel guilty. I hope you all do._

_To Kelsey: 8. The age we were when we met, the number of years we were best friends. And the number of days since you started bullying me._

_To Milton: I got you and Julie together. And how did you thank me? By bullying me._

_To Julie: I helped you with Milton. Why did you thank me by bullying me?_

_And last, but definitely to least, Jack: Why, Jack, WHY? I loved you. Why did you cheat on me? My heart broke when I saw you two. I never should've agreed to be your girlfriend. I should've known. But honestly, who knew? Who thought you would cheat on me? No one. No one ever did, because we were the perfect couple. But I was blind. I was blind to your faults. But, Jack? Remember this. I will always love you. Forever. And it's because of you Im going to die. you said we would always be together._

_I hope you all feel guilty. It's your fault._

_My parents just finished screaming at each other, and my dear 'mother' slapped me._

_I'm done with my life. I'm done letting people abuse me. I'm done living._

_Goodbye. And yes. I am breaking the Wasabi Code._

_Kimberly Anne Crawford_

My eyes were flooding with tears. I saw the photo on the ground, and when I saw it, I started sobbing uncontrollably. I did this to her.

I fell to the ground, when I realized I killed my own daughter.

_No one's POV_

8 teenagers and 2 adults were standing in the Crawford's living room.

"Why did you call us here, Mrs. Crawford? And why are you crying?" Jack asked.

She took a deep breath. "Kim killed herself. Here, read this." She threw a piece of paper at the ground as she ran out of the room, sobbing.

With trembling hands, Rudy picked it up and started reading it out loud.

_May 18th, 2013 6:39_

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_My name is Kimberly Ann Crawford. You probably already know that. Let me tell you about my life these past few months. I used to be a popular, straight A student at Seaford High. I went to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, as a second-degree black , I made the mistake of dating Jackson Andrew Anderson. We were best friends. I had other best friends too: Samantha Kathryn Anderson, Jerry Caeser Martinez, Eddie Scott Johnson, Milton David Krubnick, Kelsey Louise Vergas, Julie Marie Hunter, and the Queen: Grace Chrystal Stevenson._

_8 days ago, my so-called 'friends' started ignoring me, then calling me names, and hating me. Then, today, 3 hours ago, I caught Jack cheating on me with Grace. I am writing this letter as my final goodbye. I am going to kill myself._

_To Rudy: I'm sorry I quit the dojo and didn't give you a proper reason. Now you know._

_To Grace: I hate you. You stole my boyfriend. We were best friends for 12 bloody years. I thought you valued our friendship more than this._

_To Sam: Why did you betray me? You and Jack valued the Wasabi Code more than any of us. It's says to be LOYAL, Sam._

_To Jerry: You were like my big brother. How does it feel to know you killed your little sister?_

_To Eddie: Was it worth it? Worth bullying me? I hope you feel guilty. I hope you all do._

_To Kelsey: 8. The age we were when we met, the number of years we were best friends. And the number of days since you started bullying me._

_To Milton: I got you and Julie together. And how did you thank me? By bullying me._

_To Julie: I helped you with Milton. Why did you thank me by bullying me?_

_And last, but definitely to least, Jack: Why, Jack, WHY? I loved you. Why did you cheat on me? My heart broke when I saw you two. I never should've agreed to be your girlfriend. I should've known. But honestly, who knew? Who thought you would cheat on me? No one. No one ever did, because we were the perfect couple. But I was blind. I was blind to your faults. But, Jack? Remember this. I will always love you. Forever. And it's because of you I'm going to die. you said we would always be together. You said forever._

_I hope you all feel guilty. It's your fault. You said we would always be friends. You said forever._

_My parents just finished screaming at each other, and my dear 'mother' slapped me._

_I'm done with my life. I'm done letting people abuse me. I'm done living._

_Goodbye. And yes. I am breaking the Wasabi Code._

_Kimberly Anne Crawford_

Rudy glared at the teenagers with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I can't believe it. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?"

No answer.

"That's what I thought. For no absolute reason."

No reply again.

"I thought I taught you guys to be loyal. I thought I taught you guys well, but apparently I didn't."

"Rudy. You're the best teacher any of us have ever had." Jerry said.

"THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPNED!" He screamed at them, storming out. They stared at the piece of paper as it floated to the ground.

Then Eddie bent over and picked up a picture on the floor.

"Guys, what's this?"

They crowded around him to see a picture of all of them, but with an 'X' over Kim's face.

Jack backed away.

"Jack? Sweetie, are you okay?" Grace asked, concerned.

_Jack's POV_

I shook my head. "Don't Grace. We killed her."

She shook her head. "No, Jack. She killed herself because she was stupid."

I looked at her in disgust. "BECAUSE OF WHAT WE DID TO HER!"

She looked at me, worriedly and reached out to touch me.

"Don't Grace. Just don't."

I ran. I ran to "our place". The only place we could be alone. It was our special place. We found it 3 years ago. It is an old tree house in the woods. We would go there whenever we needed comfort from the other. And now, I needed comfort from her. When I got there, I collapsed on the floor of the tree house. I started sobbing hard. The roof opened up. When I calmed down, I layed on my back. "Kimmy," I called her by my old pet name for her. "I'm sorry. I loved you too. I was an idiot. I'm sorry I cheated on you. Even if you decide to forgive me, I know I will never forgive myself. I broke when I saw the picture. We didn't realize what we were doing. I guess we did delete you out of our lives. It's not fair. If any of us should've died, it should've been me. You didn't do anything wrong. I did. I'm sorry." I spent the rest of the night talking about all our times together, happy or sad, funny, or dangerous.

"I just wish I'd realized this sooner."

_EPILOGUE: 10 YEARS LATER_

Everyone at school had heard what they did, and they hated them. But after years, everyone forgot about the grave in the corner of the cemetery that read:

_Kimberly Anne Crawford_

_May 18, 1997- May 18, 2013_

_Suicide._

_She was abandoned and betrayed by trust._

_Alone forever._

Everyone finally convinced themselves that it wasn't their fault. Everyone but Jack and Sam.

Milton: He married Julie, and became a brain surgeon.

Julie: Married Milton, and became a lawyer.

Eddie: He married Grace, and became a professional rapper.

Grace: Jack broke up with her, she married Eddie, and became a Olympic gymnast.

Kelsey: Broke up with Eddie, then became a drug dealer.

Jerry: Married Sam, and became a professional dance show host.

Sam: Married Jerry, became a karate sensei.

Jack: Broke up with Grace, and has never been on a date since. He felt guilty of been able to have love when Kim wasn't. So he vowed to never fall in love.

Rudy: Sold the dojo. He moved so he didn't have to see the old gang ever again. Nobody had heard from him since a year after Kim's death.

They all have woken up, screaming from nightmares of Kim coming to take revenge by stabbing them. Sam and Jack were the only ones who still had them. They still have nightmares. They still remember they small headstone in the corner of the cemetery.

_Kimberly Anne Crawford_

_May 18, 1997- May 18, 2013_

_Suicide._

_She was abandoned and betrayed by trust._

_Alone forever._

They still feel guilty.

**A/N: Well. Hope you cried. *innocently grins***

**So, how'd you like it? I know, I know. I hurt Kim WAY too much. I promise I will make a happier one next.**

**Oh, and yes. She killed herself on her birthday.**

**Thanks to shiqi98 for being the 50th review.**

**Review and I'll update sooner.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Sakura~**

**P.S. This is my longest chapter yet. 1,891 words.**


	10. Gone

**A/N: Okay, you guys are going to be ready to kill me by the middle of this chapter. It's going to start out sad, but I PROMISE it has a happy ending.**

**As I promised, this one is a happier one, it just doesn't turn happy till the end.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin' It, I would've gotten Jack and Kim together a LONG time ago.**

"Why, Jack? WHY?" The girl screamed. She stood there in her bedroom, staring at the window. The love of her life was gone. Then, she fell, as if her legs turned weak. She laid there for what seemed like hours, sobbing, until at last she fell asleep. A letter lay on the ground beside her. It read:

_Kim,_

_ I gave you this letter because, as you know I'm leaving to Japan. But, there's another reason why I wrote this letter. I can't tell you this face to face, because I'm a coward. I know, I know, you're probably thinking. Jack Anderson a coward? Since when? Well, since I met you. When I caught your apple, I became a coward. I was scared to admit my feelings._

_Kim, I love you._

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but, I was scared you didn't feel the same way. If you don't, well, goodbye._

_If you do, I'm sorry, Kimmy. I'll miss you so much. More than you could possibly imagine. I wish I wasn't such a coward. Of all the times I could've told you, I chose after I left. Goodbye Kimmy._

_Love you always,_

_Jack_

The problem is, the girl, Kim, felt the same way. She never got to tell him until he was gone. She didn't know.

Weeks passed. Friends would try to get her out of her house, but they could barely get her out of her room. Then, the first day of school started. Sam, Grace, Julie, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie finally persuaded her to go to school. She had the looks of depression. Large, dark circles were shadowing her eyes, her blonde hair was no longer shiny, and smooth, instead pale and dull. Her usually colourful wardrobe was gone. Her clothes mirrored her depression. She war dark, dull colours. She hardly spoke any more. Whispers followed her. Whispers of _'What happened to her?' 'Why is she depressed?' _Answers were giving by her friends. They told the whispers about him leaving, and her breakdowns.

When it had been about three months after Jack left, Kim sunk into the deeper part of depression. She started to cut, and stop eating. Her friends became suspicious when she quit cheer leading and karate. She loved them both so much. Then, they found her passed out on her bedroom floor. She was rushed to the hospital. Jack phoned his sister, Sam, to tell her that he missed Seaford too much, so he was coming home. He didnt't know what had happened.

"Good." Sam spoke in a monotone.

"Sam? Is something wrong? You sound worried."

"Yes something is wrong. And yes. I am worried. Very worried."

"Sam? You NEVER talk in a monotone. Only when you are trying to hide something. Something that I would get upset for."

"You're right. You would get upset."

"Sam. What happened?"

"Kim."

"Kim? What happened to her? Is she hurt?"

"Yes."

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? IS SHE OKAY?" He yelled.

"Calm down Jack. I need to tell you what happened, and why she's hurt. Take a deep breath and calm yourself."

A sigh. "Okay. I'm calm."

"Good." Sam sighed. 'I am so not looking forward to this.' She thought, then took a deep breath.

"It all started when you left. Kim broke. Her mom said that she had a breakdown that night. She was screaming, then, cried herself to sleep. It was about a week after that, when we could finally get her out of her room. It took about a month just to get her to leave her house. She cried herself to sleep every night. And then, school started. She started to get worse. Her hair was limp and dull, she had dark shadows under her eyes, she only wore dark clothes, and she hardly ever spoke. About a month ago, she quit karate and cheer leading. We started to get suspicious. She would hardly eat, she could hardly sleep, and she was covering up her arms." Jack interrupted.

"What? Y-You don't mean sh-she was..." He trailed off.

Sam sighed. "Yes, Jack. She started cutting. We found her passed out on her bedroom floor yesterday."

"WHAT?"

"She's in the hospital right now. She's still unconscious from the blood loss."

"Im coming home. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Good. And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"She loves you."

"I love her too."

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%**

**_Jack's POV_**

We were waiting for Kim to wake up. It's been 3 bloody days. _Why is it taking so long for her to wake up?_ Sam is sitting on Jerry's lap, Grace is talking with Eddie, Julie is talking with Milton, and Rudy is talking to Mrs. Crawford.

Then I heard the doctor come out.

We looked up.

"She's waking up. She'll be awake in a couple minutes." We all stood up. When he saw how many of us there are, he added, "only one can be in there when she wakes up."

Everyone automatically said. "Jack."

I was startled. "No. It's because of me she is in the hospital."

Sam smacked my head. "Don't you dare say that. Now get in there and talk to her."

"But-"

"Get in there."

I turned around and went in her room.

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%**

**_No one's POV_**

Kim opened her eyes and saw Jack sitting beside her.

"Jack..."

"Kim..."

Kim sat up and held up her arms, signalling she wanted a hug.

Jack sat down on her bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Kimmy. I'm sorry I left you."

"It's not your fault Jack. You didn't have a choice."

"Still. If I hadn't left, you wouldn't have ended up in the hospital."

"How much do you know?"

Jack sighed. "Every thing Sam knows."

Kim's eyes started to fill up with tears."Y-You know how horrible my life has been since you left then."

"Yes, Kimmy, but let's try to forget it. I'm here right now, and I will be forever."

"Promise?"

Jack kissed her. "I promise."

After a few minutes, Jack spoke up again. "Hey Kimmy, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kim grinned for the first time since he left, and kissed him. "Of course!"

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%**

Graduation day came and went. Years passed. Jack kept his promise to Kim. They got married on the anniversary of the day he caught her apple. After, they had 5 kids. Megan, Katherin, Samuel, Carter, and Kailey. Jack and Kim were together forever. And they always will be.

**A/N: so? Did you cry at all at the beginning? Was that a good enough ending? **

**Now, I should probably clear things up a bit. Megan, Katherin, Samuel, Carter, and Kailey, are Jack and Kim's kids. I'll probably be using them in an upcoming Fanfic sometime. Megan and Katherine are the oldest, and twins, and Samueland Carter are also twins. Kailey is the youngest.**

**also, I need ideas for the next chapter. If you have an idea for a chapter with a title that starts with 'H', please either leave it in a review or PM me, with a plot also.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**~Sakura~**


	11. Hopeful

**A/N: So, thanks for the reviews everyone! I got this idea, and I decided to type it up. Sorry. It's not very good. I'd actually say this is my least favourite one-shot so far, but at least it isn't angsty...**

**It's called Hopeful. I got this idea from a guest. So thank you to that person.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Well, Milton is going to be doing the disclaimer today.**

**Milton: Huh? And when did you ask me?**

**Me: Uhhh, I didn't.**

**Milton: I'm not doing it.**

**Me: UGGGGHHH FINE! JERRY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!**

**Jerry: *runs over, looking a bit scared* Uh, yeah, Sakura? You wanted me?**

**Me: YES! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Jerry: Sakuraownsnothing. BYE! *runs off looking a little scared***

**Me: Now, read and don't forget to review!**

She got butterflies in her stomach every time he smiled. She would get lost in his dark chocolate eyes. She would get all tingly when they touched. She loved the way he ran his hand through his hair, and rubbed his neck when he was nervous. She loved how he was protective of her, even if she denied it. She would find excuses to be near him, even just to stand next to him, or spar with him in karate.

Whenever he accused her of having a crush on him, she denied it. When their friends accused them of being lovebirds, they would both denied it.

But, later he would do something that made her wish they could be more than just best friends.

_ It made her, Kim Crawford, hopeful._

He was amazed at how beautiful she was. Her golden hair would fall around her shoulders. He would get lost in her amazing hazel eyes. She looked like an angel.

He would look for ways to be near her, to touch her. He would get a little nervous when they would spar. He loved her giggle, her smile, even the way she snorts when she laughs.

And, when he would be asked if he liked her, he would deny it. If they were teased about being lovebirds, they would both deny it.

But, later, she would do or say something that would make him wonder if they could be more than best friends.

_ It made him, Jack Anderson, hopeful._

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Now, the faster I get ideas, the faster I can update. Please tell me if you have an idea for an 'I' oneshot. **

**Thanks, and please review!**

**~Sakura~**

**P.S. Thanks to the 31 people who followed this story, the 68 reviews, and the 14 favourites! **


	12. Imagination

**A/N: Okay, please don't kill me. This is another angsty one, but sorry.**

**Anywho, please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I am 14. Not the owner of Kickin' It.**

* * *

Hi. My name is Kim Crawford. I am 15 years old, and dead. I had two best friends who also happened to be brother and sister. Jack and Sam Anderson. My other best friends were Jerry Martinez, Grace Stevenson, Milton Krubnick, Eddie Johnson, and Julie Hunter. They are all dead. Murdered. We all were.

My name is Kim Crawford. I am 15 years old, and dead. And this is my story.

It all started when Rudy got killed in a car accident. The dojo got a new sensei. Sensei Ty. Then, they joined the dojo.

Black Dragons. They had been hunting us for a few weeks. They put tracking devices in our phones. We ended up disabling them. We hid our phones in the dojo. But, somehow, they found a new way to track us.

They took us down. One by one. Jerry and Sam went first. He was walking her home, and when the Black Dragons attacked them, he jumped in front of her, to guard her. We arrived there as he took a bullet to the chest. Sam screamed as he fell, and in that instant that she let her guard down, she got shot.

Milton, Eddie, Grace and Julie went next. They were finishing up on a double date. As they were walking through a park, the Black Dragons jumped them. Jack and I arrived just as the Black Dragons were running.

Jack knew we were next. He persuaded me to come live with him. He didn't let me out of his sight for a second. We noticed the Black Dragons following us home every day. Jack told the police, and they sent two officers. We were in his bedroom when we heard two gunshots outside. We ran downstairs to see what happened. We shouldn't have. We got a small glimpse of the dead police, and Frank. He was holding a gun. Black Dragons attacked us. 5 held me back, and 7 had to hold Jack back. We struggled, but to no avail. Frank shot Jack right in the chest. I stopped struggling for only a moment, but it was shot me in the heart, and I died instantly.

I don't know why we were murdered, but I don't think Rudy's death was an accident. I wish I was just imagining all of this, but this is real. Very real.

My name is Kim Crawford. I am 15 years old, and dead. And this isn't my imagination.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Please review and give me ideas for a 'J' oneshot.**

**Thanks, **

**~Sakura~**


	13. Joy

**A/N: You guys are gonna kill me. Even though the chapter title is 'Joy', this is yet, ANOTHER angst one. I am so so sorry, but I loved this idea so much. I can't write jealousy very well, and I don't really like the idea of them teasing each other, it just doesn't seem like enough.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing/Nobody belongs to me except for Sam. The word, and story idea was from My-Curly-Cue, but with my own little twists.**

There are two kinds of friends. The loyal ones that stick with you right to the end, and the kind that are just temporary. Everyone thought the Anderson boy and the Crawford girl were the first kind of best friends. They all thought they would get together eventually. Even get married when they graduated.

Boy, were they wrong.

Their names are Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford. And this is their story:

It all started the day she left to go to France for 2 months.

_"Bye, Jack! I'm going to miss you so much." She hugged him tightly._

_"Bye, Kimmy. I'll miss you too. See you when you get back. I'll be waiting for you."_

Believe it or not, he lied. For the first time in his life, he lied. He wasn't there waiting for her when she got back.

* * *

Kim grinned when she saw her friends.

"KIM!" Sam flew at her, giving her a hug.

"Hey Sam. And Jerry, Milton, Grace, Eddie, and Julie." They looked very happy to see her, but Kim could tell something was worrying them.

"Is something wrong?"

Sam rubbed her neck. "Uh, yeah..." She trailed off.

Kim frowned, just noticing that someone was missing. "Where's Jack?"

"That's what's wrong."

Kim panicked. "What? Is he hurt?"

"No, Kim. He's not hurt. He's just...changed. And not for the best."Jerry said.

Kim looked at them with sad eyes. "What happened?"

Sam sighed. "C'mon. Let's go to your house, and we'll explain."

* * *

After Kim said hello to her mom, she entered her room to see her friends waiting for her. She sat on the bed, and took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

Sam started her story. She explained how it started a week after Kim left. Sam had slept over at Grace's house with Julie. They went to school the next day, Monday, to find Jack changed. He would bully anyone he wanted. He stopped coming to the dojo, and joined the Black Dragons instead. Nobody knows what happened. One day he was all normal, then the next day, he had changed.

* * *

The next day, Kim entered the doors of the school. People greeted her, but her eyes swept the hall for a familiar brunette. Then she saw him shoving a freshman. She walked over to him. "Leave him alone, Jack." He turned around and looked at her. Brown eyes met the hazel.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one and only Kim Crawford."

"That's right. I'm back. But, I didn't expect to come back to this." No one did.

* * *

Kim was curled up on her bed, looking at the old picture of the gang. It was the last one taken before she left. She sighed. She never expected to come home to this. She missed Jack. She missed his old hero complexion. She looked at the apple on her bedside table.

_I was tossing my apple around when I missed it. The new boy spun around, catching the apple with his foot and kicked it up so he could catch it in his hand. He looked up with these soft dark brown eyes. I nearly melted when he looked at me. "Alright, that was almost cool. I'm Kim." I said._

_"I'm Jack. I'm new." He smiled a gorgeous smile._

_"Yeah, I can tell, you still have that new guy smell." He laughed._

_"Um...can I have my apple back?" I asked, smiling shyly at him._

_"Oh! Sorry..." He replied, handing me the apple. When our hands touched, I felt goosebumps throughout my arm._

_"Well, maybe I'll see you around, Kim."_

_I bit my lip and smiled."Maybe you will." _

She wiped a tear from her eye, and turned over to look at her desk. There was a piece of paper peaking out of the garbage can. Kim slowly walked across her carpet, letting her toes sink into the carpet, before pulling the paper out of the garbage. It was a poster of the private jet fly, San Francisco burger buying, hot tubing, doll haired monster, Ricky Weaver that she found under her bed last week.

_"Listen, Jack," He looked at me, "Just so we're clear, I can take care of myself."_

_Jack looked to the training dummies and chuckled, "Yeah, I've noticed. And hey, you just first place in the Ricky Toss!"_

_I laughed slightly as I grabbed the towel, folding it as I crossed the room towards a stack of practice mats to put it away._

_"Listen, Kim," Jack spoke up. "I had some really expensive burgers earlier today. But, y'know, I actually think the ones at Circus Burger are better. You want to grab one?"_

_I looked at him, he was standing right beside me, waiting for an answer, and looking at me straight in the eyes, with those adorable chocoalate brown eyes. I felt my cheeks get warm. "Sure," I replied, smiling and biting my bottom lip. It wasn't really a date-date. I was just going to go grab a burger with my really...adorable...best friend._

She crumpled up the poster in a ball and threw it in the garbage can. She layed down on her bed as a few tears rolled down her face. She looked over at her dresser to see the picture of her and Jack right after he beat the World Record for brick-breaking, and she burst into tears.

_"Hey, uh, Jack," I called to him and he turned around. "I made you something to wear when you break the record," I said, blushing. I made the bracelet as a reminder of me. I don't know, I sort of hoped he would guess what I was trying to do here._

_He smiled as I gave him the bracelet. "Oh, sort of like a good luck bracelet."_

_"Uhhhh, yeah," I said, sounding nervous. "But it's also more of a…." "What, like a friendship bracelet?" He asked. "Uh…. yeah," I said,disappointed and pulling a fake smile up."Great. It's finally official. We're friends!" He replied sarcastically. It stung. I wanted to tell him what the bracelet really meant to me, but I just couldn't do it. The words just wouldn't come out. I was too scared. There was too much at risk. All of the frustration boiled up in me, and I blurted out, "Jack you know I think of us as more than just…." As I drifted off, I couldn't believe what I had just done. I could have just ruined everything._

_"More than just what?" He asked._

_I panicked. I just didn't know what to do. I knew I was going to mess this up somehow, and I just couldn't risk it. He's my best friend, and I'm in love with him. "I don't know, it's just a dumb bracelet, I gotta go," I stammered and turned around and ran out of the dojo, not looking back._

_That's when he fell._

Kim wished she hadn't hesitated. Maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way. She absentmindedly brought her legs up to her chest, and fingered her matching anklet. There are just too many memories.

* * *

Weeks passed. Kim kept her anklet as a reminder, as a token of him. She knew him better than anyone else. She could tell it was killing him each time he bullied her, or any of his old friends. Her only joy was that Jack always had her bracelet on.

Whenever their eyes would meet, she would sense regret, sorrow, and even longing. She knew he didn't forget. So she waited. She waited for the time he would finally come back.

**A/N: So? How'd I do? Okay, so I need ideas for the 'K' chapter. Any thoughts?**

**Oh, and PLEASE check out my other stories. For Harry Potter fans, I have a couple of oneshots so far On the NextGen.**

**So, thanks, and don't forget to review!**

**~Sakura~**


	14. Joy Part 2

**A/N: So, a few of you wanted a second part, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my own characters.**

_1 YEAR LATER_

Kim and Sam were sketching in Sam's room. Sam was laying on her stomach on the ground with her artwork spread out in front of her. Kim was mirroring her. After about an hour had passed, Kim sighed and rolled over on her back.

Sam noticed. "Spill it."

Kim looked at her. "Spill what?"

Sam rolled her eyes."Everytime you sigh like that, you're thinking about Jack. You have your stressed sigh, you have your school sigh, you have your nervous sigh, you have your boy problems sigh, and you have your Jack sigh."

Kim shook her head, and smiled. "You know me too well, Sam."

She grinned. "Yup. Now spill."

Kim took a deep breath. "I just miss the old Jack. I miss his hero complex, I miss his cockiness, I miss his over-protectiveness, I miss everything. You see this anklet?" She asked, gesturing to her ankle. Sam nodded." That is my friendship anklet. He has a matching bracelet that I gave him 3 years ago. I know he still remembers. He still wears it. That's the only way I know he misses me."

Sam sadly smiled. "He misses you. I can tell."

Kim groaned. "Then why won't he just tell me! It's being a whole year!"

Sam rose her eyebrows. "Okay. What happened between you two."

Kim just mumbled something in return.

"Kim."

"We'll, he kinda sorta punched me, and I kinda sorta flipped him hard."

"HE PUNCHED YOU?"

"It's fine! It's not like he gave me a bruise or anything..." Kim replied, pulling her shirt down a little bit. Sam noticed.

"Kim. Show me the bruise."

"Fine." She muttered back, and lifted her shirt up a little higher than her belly button.

Sam gasped. "KIM CRAWFORD! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?"

"Calm down, Sam. It's just a bruise."

"I will not calm down! That bruise is the size of an apple! AND it was caused by my brother."

"SAM! Calm yourself."

"Fine. I'll be right back." With that, she ran out of the room. Kim didn't think anything of it, until she hard thumps and shouting on the floor above. Sighing, she got up. She was not looking forward to this task. When she got on the third landing, she could her the twins shouting at each other.

"STOP TRYING TO HURT ME!" That was Jack.

"I WILL WHEN YOU APOLOGIZE!" By that time, Kim had reached the doorway. Neither of the teenagers noticed her.

"FOR WHAT?"

"For hurting me."

They both looked over at Kim. A shadow of regret flashed across Jack's face before his eyes hardened.

He snorted. "And why would I apologize to you of all people?"

Kim shook her head. "I'm not asking you to. That's what the Jack I used to know would do. But, you're not him. You may look like him, you may have the same name, you may dress like him, you may talk like him, own his things, but you are NOT the Jack Anderson I used to know." He didn't reply, so I turned to Sam. "Can I talk to him alone?"

She nodded. "I'll be in my room." She replied as she backed out of the room.

I turned to Jack. "I need answers. What happened to you?"

He rolled his eyes. "None of your business."

I shook my head. "No Jack. It IS my business. You can't just leave your best friends without an explanation."

"You don't need one."

"Yes I do, Jack. Is it because of Melissa?"

"No!" The only sign he was lying was his right hand twitched.

Kim shook her head. "I don't believe you."

Silence.

"You didn't forget. You still miss us. You're still wearing the bracelet. And I'm still wearing the anklet."

No response.

"Can you guess when the last time I cried was?"

Jack didn't answer

"Last night. I found your old gi at the dojo. I miss you Jack, but it's been a year. We're graduating in a week. You've run out of time to change back."

"Kim-"

She held up her hand. "No, Jack. Don't. You've caused me way too much pain. I've cried so much over you. It'll hurt too much to forgive you." She turned to leave, but stopped when she reached the doorway. "I loved you, Jack. That's why it hurt so much." She left.

* * *

Jack sat in the edge of his bed, with his face in his hands. He messed up big time. He knew he had to fix this. He got up and went to Melissa's house.

"Melissa. We can't be together. I-I'm sorry." To his surprise, she smiled.

" It's Kim isn't it?"

Jack shook his head.

She chuckled. "You don't have to lie, Jack. I know it's her. Do you think she'll forgive you?"

"I don't know."

She sighed. "Jack. You probably waited too long. It's been a year. We're going to be graduating in a week."

He groaned. "I know. That's the problem. Kim said she won't forgive me. She said it'll hurt too much."

"Jack? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you change to impress me?"

He rubbed his neck. "Not really. I mean, it wasn't just you. I was just trying to impress more girls."

"Except the one most important to you." He nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Go tell her, Jack."

"Kim, please forgive me. I messed up badly." He stood at her front door, soaking wet from the rain, pleading with her.

Kim shook her head. "I can't. I don't want to feel heartbroken again. You waited too long. I'm sorry, but I just can't forgive you. Goodbye Jack." She turned and shut the door.

"No. Kim. Please. I love you." He whispered. He knew she wasn't going to forgive him, so he turned and walked away. Away to their 'place' that neither of them had used for a year. The memories were just too much.

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red apple start to fall. I spun around, catching the apple with my foot and kicked it up so I could catch it in my hand. I looked up to meet these soft hazel eyes belonging to a very pretty girl. "Alright, that was almost cool. I'm Kim." She said with a cute smile._

_"I'm Jack. I'm new." I smiled back at her._

_"Yeah, I can tell, you still have that new guy smell." She giggled and I chuckled._

_"Um...can I have my apple back?" She asked, smiling shyly._

_"Oh! Sorry..." I replied, handing her the apple. When our hands touched, I felt goosebumps throughout my arm._

_"Well, maybe I'll see you around, Kim."_

_She bit her lip and smiled."Maybe you will." _

_That was the start of something wonderful._

Now, if only time could be rewinded. Maybe then, he would've waited for her. Maybe then he wouldn't have been such a jerk. Maybe then he would've confessed his feelings to her. But, it's too late. Their relationship faded out of their lives until it was gone forever.

* * *

Several year had passed. They both keep their bracelet or anklet in a small box. They may have left each other's life, but they will never forget. Never forget their friends, their adventures, their experiences, their heartbreaks, their laughs, their joy, their hurt, but most of all, they will never forget each other.

They may have left each other's life, but they will never forget.

**A/N: So? How was it? Hope it satisfied you. **

**Thanks for reading, and...**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~Sakura~**


	15. Kim n' Kick

**A/N: I know, I know, I JUST updated, hut I had this really awesome idea that I just HAD to publish. Hopefully it's funny. Just be glad it's not angsty. For all I know, the next one will probably be angsty.**

**I'm going to do shutouts at the end of the chapter.**

**Anywho. Read and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

To whoever is reading this,

Hi. My name is Kim. I came across website recently, and I found some...interesting stories from the TV show, "Kickin' It" that I am in. Do you want to know what these stories are? Majority are romance. If you categorize it so Jack and I are the characters the story is based on, you get OVER A FREAKIN' FIFTEEN HUNDRED. Ewwwwww. And why are you making Jack and I do this kind of stuff? It's disgusting! I swear you people have really twisted minds. There are 54 that are rated M. You people are really sick.

And what is with this 'Kick' business? Honestly? A couple name? I like Jack as my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

Why do some of you pair me with Jerry? Thank goodness there are only 15, but SERIOUSLY! HE'S JERRY! And what is with that 'Kerry' nickname?

Oh, and WHY ARE HALF OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A FREAKIN' DAMSEL IN DISTRESS? I could beat your butt, any day, any time.

Oh, and FYI, Jack and I are JUST best friends!

And why do half of you guys abuse/kill/hurt (etc.) me? I am not a little DOLL to be played with!

Honestly. You people are just twisted, sick, and cruel.

Sincerely,

The person who is NOT your toy,

Kim Crawford.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did ya like it? Tell me in a review, and I need ideas for 'L'**

**So, shutouts, and virtual cookies:**

**bellafan22: First reviewer, followed the story, and has reviewed EVERY single chapter. Thanks so much! You are SWAWESOME! O**

**krc93: Has reviewed 4 times, and followed the story. Thanks! O O O O**

**FanfIcgoddes: Has reviewed 4 times, too. Thank you! You really helped me keep going when I got a little discouraged from the lack of reviews. O O O O**

**shiqi98: Was the 50th reviewer, followed the story, and has reviewed 6 times! You, my friend are pretty awesome. O**

**My-Curly-Cue: Has reviewed 4 times, followed the story, favourited the story, AND gave me the idea for chapters 13/14. Thank you so much. You've done so much to help! You're idea was like one of my favourites I've written! (and since you helped me with two chapters, you get two extras!) O O**

**Roffogoble1225: Has reviewed 3 times. Thanks so much! O O O**

**Vanessa2799: Has reviewed 4 times, and followed the story. Thanks! I'm glad you like this story so much! O O O O**

**ilovesports1999: Has reviewed 6 times, and followed the story! THANKS! O**

**And for the MANY others. Users and guests. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FAVOURITING, AND FOLLOWING! It means so much to me!**

**COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU! One per review.**

** O**

**Whew. Next time, I'm doing it each chapter. That was WAY too many cookies.**

**Anywho. Here's the deal. You review, I give you a cookie. You give me a chapter idea, I give you another cookie, and give the credits to you. Capiche? Good.**

**Thanks for everything, and PLEASE give me ideas for 'L'.**

**~Sakura~**


	16. Love

**A/N: So, I go onto FF and guess what I see? 103 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Shoutouts at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Even after 16 chapters, I STILL own nothing. The idea was from shiqi98.**

* * *

If you look in a dictionary, you will find the meaning of 'love': "a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person." The meaning seemed to fit the Crawford girl and the Anderson boy perfectly. It did. But only in public. When they were alone, he would tell her to do things, hit her when she didn't.

In public, they would be all lovey-dovey, she would cover up her bruises and cuts. When people would see a bruise on her shoulder, she would lie and say that she banged her shoulder on the door, or something. He would cover up his bruises made from her hitting him back.

Even his own sister had no idea exactly what would be happening. She was getting suspicious though. Their friends noticed that they wold be covering up their arms, sometimes their legs too.

Their friends started to sense that they were lying whenever they asked what happened. They started to noticed that there was tension in the air whenever the couple was around. Finally, they asked.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

The teens would look at them, confused. Or, at least acting confused. They both knew exactly what their friends were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Jack tried to cover up the guilt showing in his eyes. He may have fooled the guys, but his sister and Kim knew him better.

Sam looked at him disbelievingy, but just gave him the 'we'll talk later' look.

* * *

Screams filled the house. They thought no one was home. Unknowns the two teens, Sam was standing, listening, right outside Jack's room.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, JACK! YOU'RE NOT IN CHARGE OF MY LIFE!" A thump.

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! I CAN TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!"

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GOING TO ACT, THEN I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND! YOU'VE ABUSED ME, YOU'VE CHEATED ONE ME, AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU HATE ME!" Several rips and another thump.

"YOU DO THE SAME! MAYBE I DO HATE YOU!" Another thump, and a crash.

"THAT'S GOOD. 'CAUSE WE'RE OVER!"

The door swung open, causing the two teens to turn and see Sam standing at the doorway, with a shocked expression.

"What. The. Heck. Happened." Her eyes were sweeping the room, from the hole in the wall, to pictures of Jack and Kim, ripped up, to the two teens standing there, both with new bruises. Jack had a black eye, and Kim had a nosebleed.

"How much did you hear?" Jack muttered.

Sam looked like she was about to cry. "All of it." She paused, and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, they were filled with tears "What happened to you two?"

No response. The guys had appeared behind her.

"Were you both really abusing, and cheating on each other?" Her voice cracked at the end.

When they nodded, the tears started falling. She collapsed, so Jerry picked her up and carried her to her room.

Eddie looked at them carefully. "What happened to you two? Why would you do this?"

Kim shook her head. "It just wasn't working out." She shoved past them, probably heading home.

Milton looked at Jack. "What exactly happened?"

He shook his head. "Like she said, it wasn't working out. It never was." He pushed past them, disappearing into the rain.

* * *

- (italics is Kim, bold is Jack. Italic bold is both of them)

They were both sitting in their backyards. Jack on his swing, and Kim in her hammock, both staring up in the sky, soaked, and letting the rain cover up the tears streaming down their faces.

_"Why did this happen to us?"_

**"How did fall apart so easily?"**

_"Where did I go wrong?"_

**"How could I be so stupid?"**

_"What happened to us?"_

**"When did we start hurting?"**

**_"Why does this hurt so much?"_**

Relationships start with love, and end with lack of love. Jack and Kim seemed perfect and in love. They weren't. They never really were. There is a difference between crushes and love. Crushes end. Love continues forever. What they had was only a crush. What they had was only a crush. It ended. They always said the words, "I love you", but they were meaningless. They didn't believe in love any more. To them, love was only just another word.

To them, love didn't exist.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did do okay?**

**Sorry if I seem anti-Kick. I really do love them, but their relationship is just so easy to twist into something angsty.**

**Shout outs:**

**bellafan22: Thanks! I had fun writing that oneshot! Here's your cookie! - O**

**shiqi98: Thanks for the idea. I really liked it, but I probably wrote it a LOT differently than you imagined. Hope you still liked it! Here are your cookies! - O O**

**My-Curly-Cue: Thanks! I enjoyed writing that part! :) Here you go! - O**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing, and giving me an idea! It was a good one, but I didn't end up using it. Here are your cookies! - O O**

**So, I was thinking...Should I put the genre of this story as Romance and Hurt/Comfort or Angst? I kinda feel like most of these oneshots end up being angsty. Sorry about that. Angst just sorts flows out into the story when I start writing. So, should I? Either PM me, or tell me in a review.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Sakura~**


	17. Sorry, another AN

**A/N: Sorry, I know I just updated, but I just looked at my poll results, and I just saw that its tied:**

**Should I make a Jerry/Sam version of Kick and the Alphabet? **

**Please either review this chapter as your answer, PM me, or vote on my profile. **

**Thanks!**

**~Sakura~**


	18. Masks

**A/N: So. I am REALLY sorry! It's been a completely hectic week. I had 2 essays and a science exam due today, so I had hardly anytime to update. PLUS, I couldn't figure out what word to use.**

**Anywho. Thanks for waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I would like to know what the point of disclaimers are. I'm SURE J. and Suzanne Collins come on here ALL the times. *note the sarcasm***

* * *

If you look up the meaning of masks, you will find "worn to conceal one's identity". Masks are used to hide behind. Some are pretty, some are shy, some are nice, some are mean, some are weak, some are strong. Masks hide who someone truly is. That's why they wear them.

You're probably wondering who they are. They are-were best friends. They were the tightest and most loyal group of friends you could find. They were the Wasabi Warriors. Then, when one of them faded out of their lives, they all left, changed.

Kim Crawford. Only 2 people outside of her family have seen her cry. She has a strong mask on. She is very sensitive, and she's been bullied and abused. She's been abused and cheated on by her ex-boyfriend, Jack. She finally came to her senses, and broke up with him. She used to be this bubbly, happy, strong teenage girl. Then, after she broke up with him, she just...broke. She became anorexic. She looked lifeless. She looked nearly dead. All because she took off her mask.

Jack Anderson. His mask was this nice, hero-type person. No one knew he was depressed. No one could understand why he was cheating on and abusing Kim. He did it to let out all his anger. His physical anger. Not his mental or his emotional anger. When she finally broke up with him, he just snapped. He couldn't take it anymore, so he came to school...changed. They all did. Now, he looks sickly. No one could believe it. Just because he took his mask off.

Sam Anderson. She left. When everyone changed, she couldn't take it anymore. She found Jerry making out with Kelsey Vergas, and she left the next morning. She seemed so strong and independent. That is, until she couldn't rely on her brother anymore. She cried for the first time in 12 years. Only because she took off her mask.

Jerry Martinez. He only acted dumb to cover up his dyslexia. Nobody could tell. It was when the dyslexia kicked it, that he started to act confused. For some reason, the dyslexia affected him differently than most people. He would get confused, then act without thinking. He couldn't think properly. His mind goes all fuzzy, and it's like he's high. That's why he cheated on Sam. He wasn't thinking properly. He couldn't. When she left, there was no reason to keep his mask up. He took it down and showed his true identity. His dyslexia kicked in. He was marked as crazy. Just because he took off his mask.

Milton Krubnick. Yeah. He was smart. Big deal. He only focused on schoolwork to hide the fact that he could do nothing else as well. He wasn't as popular as Jack, he couldn't dance like Jerry, he couldn't do karate as well as Jack or Kim, he couldn't be as self-confident as even Eddie. When Julie broke up with him, then moved, it broke his heart. He pulled off his mask. There wasn't any reason to keep it up. Beneath the mask, he was broken. He was half-dead. He didn't care, he acted like he didn't-couldn't feel any emotions. Just because he pulled of his mask.

Eddie Johnson. He overeats. He eats when he gets nervous, sad, upset, uncomfortable, basically when he has any negative feelings. His mask showed him as a self-confident boy. Not one that dealt with eating problems. When the Warriors split apart, he stopped eating. He only eats when he's happy now. Which is hardly ever, and once in a while, his mom will persuade him to eat, but he just looks half-dead, just because he stopped eating. Because he took off his mask.

They all split apart, and now, they walk around like zombies. After about 3 months of this, they started to hardly go to school at all, then suddenly, they stopped coming. People will see them out once in a while, but they're always alone. always half-dead. They're dying. They took off their masks, so they're dying.

They're dying because they need their masks. Without them, they're weak, vulnerable.

_Without them, they're nothing._

**A/N: So? Was it good? I SWEAR the next one'll be happy.**

** I've decided to do a Jam and the Alphabet series. Jam=Jerry/Sam. Oh, and I mean the music kind of Jam. So, expect that soon.**

**Shoutouts: **

**My-Curly-Cue: For giving me the idea for the title for Jam and the Alphabet. And reviewing- O O**

**Bellafan22: Thanks glad you like it!- O **

**shiqi9: Yup, thought so. Glad you liked it though.- O**

**Skylar Shinshi: Yeah, but I like Anderson better. Thanks for reviewing though!- O**

**So, review=Cookie. Idea+Review=2 Cookies.**

**I need ideas for 'N'!**

**Thanks!**

**~Sakura~**


	19. Ninja

**A/N: GUESS WHAT? This is a happy oneshot! Can you believe it? No neither can I. But guess what else?**

**It's also incredibly cheesy. Beware of the cheesiness.**

**Anywho, KICKIN' IT IS COMING BACK IN 11 DAYS AND COUNTING!**

**So, yeah. I am SUPER excited. While waiting for Kickin' It to come back, I have been busying myself in writing and reading FanFiction instead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It nor its characters, doesn't matter HOW much I wish I did. But, that's life. So, read and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Kim's POV_

"C'mon. C'mon, I can do this." Jack muttered under his breath, furiously working his controller, and staring intently at the TV.

I rolled my eyes, the turned back to the video game. "Come on, come on, I can-Yes! YES! I WON!" I cheered, and turned to Jack. "In your face Jackie boy! Boom goes the dynamite, BOOM, I say, BOOM!"

"Kim will you stop booming? I get it. You won!"

I started doing my victory dance.

"Ahh! My eyes! Kim's dancing burned them!" Jerry shrieked, covering his eyes. I punched his arm, and went to find Sam.

_Jack's POV_

I groaned. "Kim's gonna be gloating for days."

Jerry nodded knowingly. "Sam does the same thing. But, how could you lose at Ninja Spider Monkeys 3? Dude, you're actually a ninja."

I shrugged. "No idea. C'mon. Let's go find the girls."

_Kim's POV_

"So, you actually beat Jack?" Sam asked.

I grinned. "Yup. I actually beat Mr. I'm A Superior Ninja."

"Well, Kimmy, it's a well-known fact that I am superior AND a ninja."

We turned to see our boyfriends standing in the doorway.

Sam snorted. "Yeah. You're superior." She retorted sarcastically.

Jack fake gasped. "Is that sarcasm I detect?"

"Yes."

"Well, little sister, that is where you're wrong. I am a ninja, so therefore I am also superior."

She rolled her eyes. "And this is coming from the dude who's nickname is Little Scooter."

I snorted. "Your nickname is Little Scooter?"

He mockingly glared at me. "Was, Little Miss Pineapple, was."

I tackled him. "Don't call me that!"

He smirked, and the next thing I know, I'm underneath him. He gave me a michevious grin, one which I knew very well. He was about to tickle me. I wriggled out of his grasp, and was able to flip him off me before I got up and ran. I ducked into a room without realizing that it was Jack's. Then, I saw the closet. And heard footsteps outside of the room. I quickly hid, and shut the closet door quietly. The footsteps left the room, or so I thought. When I thought the coast was clear, I snuck out. I turned and slowly sneaked across the room like a ninja-spy, then suddenly, I feel some strong arms grab me by the waist, and pull me back onto the bed. I squealed, trying to get out of Jack's grasp.

"Nuh, uh, uh. You're not getting away from me this time, Kimmy." He flipped me underneath him as he started to tickle me.

_Jack's POV_

"J-Jack, st-stop!" She was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I will when you agree I am superior." I said.

"F-Fine. Y-You are superior!" She yelled.

"Say I am awesome."

"I am awesome!"

I chuckled and got off of her, and flopped down on the bed, hands behind my head. "See, that is what I love about you. You can always make me laugh."

She grinned, and layed down beside me, "Yup, and you are incredibly adorable."

I grinned cockily. "Oh, c'mon. You know you love it."

She giggled and sighed over dramatically. "I suppose so."

She curled up beside me and I slid an arm around her waist. "But you do have to admit I am a ninja."

She giggled again. "Yes," She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"But you're my ninja."

* * *

**A/N: See? It's cheesy. Told you. **

**Oh, and for the Little Miss Pineapple thing, I'm gonna do the 'P' chapter to explain that.**

**So, I am counting down the days till April 1st. And, now, moving on, DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**My-Curly-Cue: You are an awesome person. You reviewed, gave me a chapter idea, AND let me use the idea for my oneshot Blink. You deserve 3 cookies- O O O**

**belafan22: Why thank you. I really did like that oneshot. Those were good ideas, but this one just popped into my head and I just HAD to use it...Here you go!- O O**

**Guest: Thanks. I have a knack for making people cry when reading my oneshots. I know. I do need to make more happy ones. That's my goal from now on. To make less depressing ones. Here you go!- O**

**And, can you guys go check out my other stories? One is called Blink. It's sorta based of My-Curly-Cue's oneshot What He Did For Me. You should check out both of them. **

**Also, I Sam doing Jam and the Alphabet. the first chapter is called Amusement, and I'm currently working on chapter 2.**

**I will shut up now, just please review!**

**Thanks!**

**~Sakura~**

**P.S. I decided the next one'll be called Oreos.**


	20. VERY IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

**Look, I know you guys wanted another chapter, but honestly I haven't had much inspiration, nor time. But I'm updating, because I think this is a more important issue than my story.**

**I was enjoying reading fanfics, when I came across this...interesting 'story'. I don't know how many of you have seen it, but, it's basically a big rant by ZoeyGoesMeow about xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx. ZoeyGoesMeow actually told her she should go kill herself. She said she sucks at writing and that she should leave. Actually, her exact words were: "Do us a favor and leave. Forever. You suck so bad I wanna throw up****." Honestly, I want to know who the heck "we" are. She's posted this message 3 separate times, on three separate categories. I have commented on each of them, standing up for xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx. No-one deserves to bullied like that. I hope ZoeyGoesMeow gets banned. That's considered cyber bullying. Quite honestly, I sort of hope she PMs me just so I can give her a piece of my mind.**

**~Sakura~**


	21. One

**A/N: Hi. I am so sorry, but I just didn't have any inspiration. Thanks for those who shouted their support in the last Author Note. ZoeyGoesMeow took it down. Thank goodness. Anyways. Please read the A/N at the end. It's very important. Now, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and my OC's.**

I hate the number two. Everyone says they love being a couple, and they hate being alone. Honestly, I love being alone. It means I can think, I can learn, and I can grow without having to lean on someone else for support.  
I've stopped having boyfriends.

Ever since the last one, I haven't been on a date. It's been a year. Too many boys have hurt me. Ricky, Brody, Brad, Cody, Scott, and Jack. Yes, _THE_ Jack Anderson broke me. When I realized I couldn't trust my best friend and boyfriend at the time, I just stopped going out.

In my eyes, my life was perfect a year ago. I had straight A's, and adorable little sister, my parents were perfectly in love, I had plenty of money, I had great friends, and I had a perfect boyfriend.

Exactly a year ago, my parents had taken my sister to my aunt's house for a week. My phone had vibrated. My face had lit up when I saw it was from Jack.

Well, that was before I saw the text.

_We're over. Srry. -Jack_

My fingers fumbled as I had quickly typed in his number. I had my phone pressed desperately to my ear.

"What do you want, Kim?" Jack had asked irritably when he answered the phone.

"I just wanted to say hi, Jack." I had lied.

"Didn't you see the text?" He had muttered.

I had decided to lie. "No, what did it say?"

"We're over, Kim." My fist slammed down on the coffee table in front of me.

"You are a coward, Jackson," I growled, "I did see it. I just wanted to hear it from you." My eyes were starting to fill up with tears, so I hung up the phone. I let out a choked sob and chucked the phone at the wall, letting it bounce off and land on a cushion. I curled in a ball, sobbing hard. I don't know how long I laid there, crying, but the next thing I knew, I was waking up. I didn't leave the house until Monday (**A/N: That day was Friday.**), and even then, it was only to get the mail.

I did go to school on Tuesday, but I didn't see Jack. Sam and Grace said he was there, but I didn't- _couldn't_- see him. It's not like I didn't want to see him, I _did_. I just couldn't...

We should love. Not fall in love, because everything that falls gets broken. That was my mistake, I fell for my best friend, and that resulted in losing my boyfriend and best friend. I swear I will never fall in love ever again. It will be a long time before I am able to date again. If I don't fall in love, I won't get broken.

If I am alone, no one can hurt me. And anyways, one is much better than two.

**A/N: So? Yeah, I know, not my best work, but it took Me FOREVER just to think up this half-decent idea.**

**Now onto the more important stuff. Sorry, but I'm putting all my stories on hiatus. I just haven't had any inspiration. Thanks for reading, you guys. It means a lot to me.**

**Thanks for the 21 story favourites, the 41 story followers, and the 130 reviews.**

**Thanks also to the 14 people who favourited me, and the 16 people who have followed me. **

**Thank you so much to My-Curly-Cue, shiqi98, and bellafan22. You three mean a lot to me. You have each reviewed several times, and gave me ideas. I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**I don't know when I'll be updating again, but I will still be on here. I'll still read and review. If you want to talk, just PM me.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews.**

**Love,**

**Sakura.**


End file.
